Typically, the bores of gasoline and diesel engine blocks are machined to close dimensional and surface finish tolerances in order to maintain compression and provide adequate oil retention. In the conventional method, after removal of casting draft if necessary, bores are machined using a multi-step boring process to control dimension and finished with a honing process to control surface finish. Three separate steps are normally used in the boring process: rough, semi-finish, and finish boring. Each step generally requires a tool with a fixed diameter. In addition, finish boring tools typically require a post-process diameter gage and a tool adjustment head for compensation to maintain a consistent diameter as the tool wears. Each boring step requires about 10-15 seconds per bore cycle. The honing process following machining also typically has three steps. The first step, normally called the rough honing pass, may be directly affected by the incoming cylinder dimension and surface finish after finish boring. This conventional approach may produce high quality bores, but may be relatively inflexible and require substantial machine tool investment.